ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Eagles
= Chris Eagles = Born 23rd April 1982, in a London Hospital. From an early age, Christopher Ryan Eagles would get into fight. Through out his school day, he would miss classes to fight until the day he left. Down on his luck, he started a job at a fast food outlet. This would be his big chance, TWOstars new owner, Darkstar. Went into the food place to eat, and some Chav’s started trouble. Darkstar liking how Chris Eagles threw them out offered him a chance to join TWOstars. A few months into his debut year. Darkstar allowed him to wrestle at house shows for other company’s, this led to Eagles meeting Barry Gower and Deadman, who would help train him. = Early Career = Chris start his run in TWOstars with a challenge to all superstars called the Million Dollar challenge. The then Million Dollar Man never lost in his challenges. His first loss came at the hands of Brian Dammage in a King of the Ring match. It wasn't long before Eagles had someone to watch his back, the team of Mickhail Mills and Christopher Eagles formed Re-Evolution along with Mills and Eagles was Benjamin Black. A near seven footer who, when was needed didn't think twice about attacking someone backstage, or even behind back refs back. = Feuds = Vs Acid Christ This was Eagles first ever feud in TWOstars and he put his money to good use, as he hired AC's girlfriend/manager as his maid, as well as the rumored fling the pair had, Eagles cost AC a number of matches by walking to ringside with crates of beer and bottle of wine or Jack Daniels. Before the big PPV match, Eagles had bought the number one contender to the TWOstars world title a bottle of the best, and dearest champagne as an offer for the match to become a number one contenders match. AC's love of the sinful drink proved to much and he agreed. Eagles made his PPV debut in this match and went on to beat Acid Christ and become the number one contender in his first PPV match. Vs Iagan and The Lonely Avenger Over four months, these three men would play the game of one ups menship in an attempt to come out one top. In a best of four series (the first man to win two matches wins) The Lonely Avenger came out on top. But at Wrestlenova, when it looked as if Chris Eagles was about to win at Nova for the first time. It was Iagan who pinned Eagles to pick up the win. The following month, Eagles had to win, or the series was over managed to overcome the double team attempt to win. In the final and forth match of the series, Iagan was to be the winner of the series winning in the final match by beating TLA. Vs The Lonely Avenger For the PPV, Haloween Havok. Eagles was pair in a match against the Magic using Lonely Avenger, in a TWOstars first. Take that to the bank match, where you had to put and lock your opponent inside a bank vault and turn the handle to win, TLA was on top as Eagles running buddy and friend Mickhail Mills came out for a closer look, but as Eagles began to show life. Mills did the unthinkable and attack his friend from behind, and helping TLA place him inside the vault allowing TLA to lock the door and pick up the win. Vs Mickhail Mills The pair finally did battle in a match for pride and also the rights and ownership of the name Re-Evolution. Eagles managed to get the win which caused the now former best friend to leave TWOstars altogether. Vs Randy Roko This marked the return of Chris Eagles, who had resigned with TWOstars after his latest firing almost a year before. First Randy would get weird messages via the TWOtron and notes in his locker room. Two weeks later, Randy Roko was attacked in his locker room he was badly hurt after being kicked in the head. The Attacker would leave a all black suit and boots, one had blood on the tip of the toe area as if to let his friends Evil Gringo, Lucian L Jones and Angus McDonald know he was kicked. One week following, Randy came out to the ring and demanded his attack come out. He did and once more attacking Randy before revealing himself as Christopher Eagles, that attack was cut short as Randy's good friends ran to his aid. But not before Eagles informed Randy of the match booked for Zero Tolerance. Randy Roko would go on to win the match. = TWOstars = Chris Eagles has had a long career in TWOstars, close to 4 years. Single Career Eagles has spend most of his career as a tag team star. But has won the TWOstars Television title twice, been the only man to win a title in the ERE as he used the 24/7 rule to win the ERE Hardcore title beating old rival Iagan, shortly after Iagan had won title. Eagles also won the number one contenders match in his first PPV against Acid Christ, but later went on to lost in at the old SummerSlam PPV with Holt, Gringo, Gower and Cage in the match. Tag Career Eagles seemed unlucky with partners as Mills turned on him. Gower was next to fired at the time. but in Ashton Butcher, Eagles finally found someone he could trust. That trust helped Butcher and Eagles known then as RBX (A mixture of the twos old team names) become the TWOstars tag team champion. The end wasn't so good for the pair as Eagles even with the titles become unhappy with Butcher and TWOstars. Repeatedly he was late for shows, missing show. and then it happened. Eagles attacked Butchers already injured knee before disappearing. Eagles returned and soon joined up with the only man he has never beat. Arron Winter and the Chosen. Eagles shocked the world when he revealed himself as the masked man who attacked another of Eagles rivals Damon Kori on the night he was removed from Chosen. But the biggest shock came when Eagles announced he WASN'T the man Winter had chosen to run the group, that man was a former partner of Eagles and his good friend Barry Gower. The end for Eagles and Chosen came after Eagles became lazy again, Hart who even if he teamed with Eagles, didn't like him with Gower attacked the weakest link removing from the company altogether. = Titles/Awards = 2 time TWOstars T.V Championship First 27th November 2005 Survivor Series "The Million Dollar Man" Christopher Eagles defeats "Violent" Vinnie Vengeance. 23rd December 2005 Zero Tolerance Arkham defeats "The Million Dollar Man" Christopher Eagles with an "assist" from Scott Andrews. Second 26th November 2006 World War Christopher Eagles defeats Elder in the final of the 2006 TWOStars Television Title Tournament, in a Hell In A Cell Match for the vacant TV Title (NB: It was vacant as Elder had defeated Arron Winter in the tournament). 25th Febuary 2007 Hell To Pay Elder pins Christopher Eagles to gain the TV belt. ERE Hardcore Championship On 11/06/06 ERE held it's final PPV. TWOstars Chris Eagles and Twiggie showed up. As long time rival Iagan won the title, Eagles showed up with a ref, and pinned Iagan to win under 24/7 rules. Eagles went on to lose title on the same night to women. TWOstars Tag Team Championship 9th July 2007 Endgame RBX - Ashton Butcher beats Apollo Chambers, Mikhail Mills and Mike Ward in a ladder match to secure the Tag Tiles for his team 12th August 2007 Mid Summer Night of Destruction Chris Care & Retromark defeated RBX when Chris Care made Ashton Butcher tap to an STF SCW Bloodsports Championship(Note this title is NOT recognised by TWOstars) 26th July 2009 SCW Blackout Eagles defeated Apocalypse in an impromptu match to claim the SCW Bloodsport Championship. Awards Eagles won Most Improved in 2006 = Partners/Team = As of late, Chris Eagles has been hanging around with Matt Denton. The pair have been seen drinking, at the UFC 100. Matt Denton even showed up as a ref for the Randy Roko match. No news on if this duo are going to become a team or if their is any business between the two. Re-Evolution Mickhail Mills Benjamin Black Barry Gower MDC Barry Gower RBX Ashton Butcher Chosen Arron Winter Hardcore Harry Hart Jim Smyth = Records = Only man to win a title in ERE without ever having a match, before the title win. Eagles only showed up on ERE to bad mouth the company and MRB with was to face Mills and Eagles at the first TWOstars v ERE PPV under Darkstars control. ERE Hardcore title under 24/7 rules (He lost it on the same night under them rules) = Dislikes = Hardcore Harry Hart Drake Rush Damon Kori Mickhail Mills Arron Winter Randy Roko Iagan Jason Bell = Trivia = Chris Eagles is 0 - 4 at Nova Chris Eagles supports Manchester United He hates is place of birth London, England Wouldn't think twice about using someone for his own gain Is joint second with Sickness and Barry Gower for most Wrestlenova appearances, Only beaten by Evil Gringo who is on five The only man to hold a TWOstars, ERE and SCW title belt = Signature/Finsher Moves = A list of Eagles main signature and finishing moves list below. Signature The Golden Eagle - (a delayed suplex into a neck breaker) (eg AJ Styles) The Eagle's Descent - A Lung Blower to the chest. (But can be done to face also) The Bite (sweet chin music) Finishers Eagles Claw - (Reverse Naked Choke Hold)- (in hardcore matches/No DQ Eagles sometimes uses the hanging Eagles claw from top rope) Eagle Wings - a double underhook facebuster (EG HHH Pedigree) Broken Wings - Pepsi Plunge (Very rarely used once using) The End Is Near - Punt to the head. Theme Music Bring me to Life - Evanescence 300px|right Category:Big Return